


Mint

by miowoda



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: “Dude, you’ve never decorated a Christmas tree?” Sonic asked, genuine surprise twisting onto his features, looking down onto Silver from a stool, his hands fiddling with a silver-coloured bauble.





	Mint

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love sonilver nad i've gathered the confidence to fuckin post this properly and not on anon WHIPs

“Dude, you’ve never decorated a Christmas tree?” Sonic asked, genuine surprise twisting onto his features, looking down onto Silver from a stool, his hands fiddling with a silver-coloured bauble.    
“Nope. I like the candy canes though, I steal them off of Amy’s tree,” The lemon-eyed hedgehog grinned, a candy cane hanging out of his mouth slowly being chewed. Sonic smirked, looking back up to the bauble because  _ it wasn’t staying on goddammit.  _ _   
_ After an almost embarrassingly long time, Sonic went down from the stool, moving back to eye-level with Silver, the smirk on his face not faltering a bit, “How ‘bout you decorate it with me? It’d be pretty nice to have some company. Besides, it’s gonn’ be your first time doing it, right?” He offered, ears twitching slightly.

Silver looked to the tree, it was near enough done, it just needed a few more decorations and the star, then boom. It couldn’t kill him to just help a tiny bit, right?   
“Mmm, okay. Only if I can pick the star,”   
“Deal.” Sonic smile twitched, snapping to a smile akin to an embarrassed face, before adding on quickly, “You’re, uh, prob’ better at decorating ‘n’ designing stuff than me, too,”   
Silver chuckled, the sound quietened down significantly by the consistent chewing of the mint candy in his mouth, “Yeah. I agree, I’ve seen some things you’ve… ‘designed,’”   
Sonic shot him a playful glare, smiling, gesturing his hand over to a box overfilled of Christmas tree ornaments, tinsel, baubles and lights spilling out onto the floor. “Pick one,” Sonic elaborated, walking over.   
  
Silver hummed, eyes scanning over the messy pile of ornaments, and after a few seconds of hesitation, picked up a light blue bauble. It was obviously homemade, gathered by the excessive amount of glitter, and the overall shoddy craftsmanship. Despite that, though, it was a pretty bauble and a nice decoration. Sonic looked over his shoulder, before chuckling lightly, “I made that a few years back. Dunno why I kept it, it’s kinda… bad, to be honest.”    
Sonic walked backwards, stumbling slightly from the quick movements. “It’s really nice, actually.” Silver smiled, moving it towards a flashing light on the tree, eyes slightly widening in awe at the reflection on the glitter. “See? It’s pretty, if you decorate it properly,”   
“Yeah, I knew I was right when I said you were better than me at decorating, haha…” Sonic sniggered, scratching the back of his neck.   
Silver’s eyes narrowed in amusement, hanging the bauble in the exact area where the light had shined.

It took a few minutes of repetitive motions to finally finish decorating, and when it was finished, it was quite a nice tree. Red, green and blues were splashed about, and the white lights and tinsel shined amazingly combined with the dark room.   
“You’ve had that candy cane in your mouth the whole time,” Sonic noted, smirking as he bent down on a knee to clean up the mess of decorations, hand freezing when he noticed the spilled over glitter. Crap. Tails’ gonna yell at him for that.   
“I like mint. My mouth kinda burns from it, though.”   
“‘m not surprised,” Sonic hummed, closing the box and casually kicking glitter under a couch. Out of sight, out of mind.    
“Wait, your entire mouth is burning because of mint?”   
“It’s a strong flavour, and I’ve had it in my mouth for a good hour…”   
“Good point.”   
Sonic huffed, standing up with the heavy box of ornaments in his arms tightly huddled against his chest, body being bent forward a bit with the weight. “Oh, damn, that’s heavier than I expected,”   
Silver’s ears perked up at the hissed complaint, and almost immediately walked over, “Oh, do you need some help?”   
“If that’s alright, yeah…”   
Silver grabbed the opposite side of the box, before narrowing his eyes a bit.   
It wasn’t heavy? … what?   
Silver wouldn’t remember the next few moments fully, but he’d simultaneously never forget them.    
Sonic leaned forward, and before Silver had time to react properly, their lips met.   
Sonic had kissed Silver.

  
“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said your mouth was minty.”   


**Author's Note:**

> i still love sonilver  
> also follow me on tumblr @ s0nilver pls i have 2 wives 3 husbands and like 14 kids
> 
> ALSO IT GOT REALY RUSHED AND BAD NEAR THE END SORY


End file.
